


Forever and a Day

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Happy Birthday Tokiya! (also a quick drabble for Summer Festa~)





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Words used: sweat, ocean, beach party (plus mention of yukata)
> 
> insert song is Happy Birthday by Miyano Mamoru

The summer heat was bearing down on Ichinose Tokiya, and he could feel the sweat slowly trickle down his body as he continued to smile for the camera. It was a summer beach shoot for ST☆RISH, and aside from Aijima Cecil who needed quite a bit of coaxing and plenty of onigiri sacrifices to actually get him near the shoreline, everyone was having fun laughing and playing under the sun, acting natural and cosy (as far as the two scions were concerned though, cosy was not in their vocabulary) around each other.

It was indeed a blessing to enjoy the cooling waves of the ocean during what was supposedly Japan's hottest summer yet. As he grew older over the years, especially recently, Tokiya learned how to relax and enjoy himself instead of treating everything as a strict job. It took him almost twenty years to realise that he was definitely not getting any younger as he continued in this tough industry, and so with a lot of help from his friends, he learned how to let loose but still keep his professional touch.

"Tokiya!"

"What is it Otoya- _?!_ "

Even up until today Tokiya could never get used to his partner Ittoki Otoya's sudden hugs. The sudden weight on his back made him dig his heels into the sand, and he sighed when Otoya laughed and hugged him tightly around the neck. " _Otoya_ , how many times must I remind you, give me a longer warning before you hug me."

"Ehehe, sorry Tokiya, but I just wanna let you know we're getting two hours' break in a few minutes after wrapping everything up," Otoya grinned, flashing a peace sign at the cameraman who continued to snap photos of them. "We're gonna get cleaned up before moving to the next location and getting dressed for the next shoot."

Their schedules were tight with shoots, interviews, practices and performances back to back ever since their debut 7 years back, but for Tokiya it was all part of his everyday life, as a child actor turned idol sensation. He was pleased that his teammates were capable of keeping up with him, despite the many ups and downs, and never would he imagine leaving them to go solo. ~~That one time did not count, he argued once, when Otoya pouted at him and asked if he was going to leave them again. Everyone else just gave him judgemental looks, and he decided to shut up obediently and drop the topic altogether.~~

Once the beach shoot was wrapped up, Tokiya took his time in the hotel room he shared with Otoya to wash up and rinse off the sweat and any sand that might have gotten stuck to his skin. He dried off and changed into his casual clothes, joining the others in the main lobby afterwards to hang out and chit chat while waiting for their ride to the next location. It was also a perfect opportunity to enjoy the air conditioning and cool beverages they were serving on the house.

While Tokiya was distracted by Jinguuji Ren's retelling of how Cecil had to be bribed with onigiri just to step onto wet sand, Otoya and some others left the lobby for some urgent business, which Tokiya only realised when he turned to ask Otoya something and the redhead was not by his side. "Otoya?"

The lights suddenly went off, and even though it was late afternoon the main lobby got quite dim, and Tokiya glanced around worriedly. "Ren, is there something wrong with the hotel? The lights just went off."

Ren shrugged, though there was a tell-tale knowing grin on his face. Tokiya did not like the look of that one bit. He turned to Cecil, the only one left, but the brunet smiled mysteriously and merely said, "Just as planned."

Before Tokiya could question them, he heard Otoya's voice calling him, and he turned around just in time to see the redhead carrying a birthday cake with the candles lit, supported by Hijirikawa Masato. Shinomiya Natsuki and Kurusu Syo were with them clapping along, as all six of them (including Ren and Cecil) started to sing.

_A blue star was born and now, has reached till here_  
_The miracle of meeting you without us being lost in the wave of humanity_  
_Special congratulations and lots of ‘thank-you’s_  
_I wanted to see your surprised eyes_

Tokiya's eyes widened as his friends set the cake in front of him, ocean eyes sparkling and reflecting the flickering candle flames. Too engrossed in his schedules and shoots that his birthday being today went past Tokiya's radar. Otoya giggled as they continued to sing, his toothy grin brilliant like the sun reflected in Tokiya's own crescent moon smile.

_Let’s sing! Putting out the light_  
_That is enough preparations; now, blow them out!_

Tokiya blew out the candles, already knowing what wish he had in mind. The others clapped and cheered, as Otoya continued the chorus on his own.

_Oh, happy happy happy birthday to you more~_  
_Shining, shining and twinkling, shine more~_  
_On any day, I love your smile and your gentle voice forever~_  
_To my dearest Tokiya, Happy Birthday!_

Tokiya wiped the lone tear that escaped from the corner of his eyes just as Otoya hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being my bestest best friend, my rival, and my partner for the past eight years," the redhead remarked, his own crimson eyes a little wet and shiny from unshed tears. "Happy birthday, Tokiya."

Everyone else wished Tokiya as well, giving him hugs in turn. Gifts were also presented to the raven, though Otoya was strangely empty-handed. Tokiya raised an eyebrow at him, but Otoya placed a finger to his lips, mouthing out 'it's a secret' as the others buzzed around them urging Tokiya to open their presents to him.

From Masato, a book about gardening which specialised in tomatoes and the many different cultivar species that could be grown in his little garden at the Saotome Mansion.

From Natsuki, a limited edition Piyo-chan mascot plush wearing a Tanuki kigurumi that Tokiya had designed for the Ichinose Museum a few years back.

From Ren, the finest Prosecco rosé imported from Italy, which Tokiya offered to share with the rest after their second shoot was over.

From Syo, a water brush set complete with a basic colour palette, as well as a new sketchpad for him to doodle on.

From Cecil, a handmade protection charm traditionally crafted in Agna and blessed by the Muses.

Tokiya thanked all of them for their gifts and well wishes, setting them all aside as Otoya cut the cake to share with everyone. While it did not count as a beach party since they were all in the hotel having cake and enjoying the cool air conditioning, it was still a party celebrating Tokiya's birth.

Their next location was going to be in the studio half an hour's drive from where they were now, to showcase the latest in summer yukata wear made in their images by the team at $uper Group!es. Their private van chartered by Shining Saotome would be arriving in an hour's time, so the seven of them had some time to pack and gather back in the lobby to be shuttled over to their next location.

As Tokiya and Otoya headed back to their shared room, Tokiya could not help noticing how quiet his partner was. Once they were in the privacy of their own room, Tokiya set his gifts down onto the table and took Otoya's hands in his.

"You have been quiet the entire time, Otoya," Tokiya quietly murmured, glancing worriedly at the redhead. "Are you alright?"

Otoya nodded, a little shy smile tugging at the corners of his lips, unlike the bright grin he had earlier on. "Can I finish singing the song earlier?"

Tokiya returned Otoya's smile with a soft one of his own. "Of course you may."

The young man nodded again and held on to Tokiya's hands firmly, continuing the birthday song with Tokiya as his accompaniment.

_If you are going through sad times, I want you to leave everything to me_  
_I will turn those tears into smiles immediately_  
_The shining sky is also blessing you_  
_If we are together, every day is an oh so special day~_

Otoya swung their linked hands a little, giggling as he continued the next line.

_Let’s walk! Holding hands,_  
_Matching our pace, forever and ever more~_

_So, happy happy happy birthday to you more~_  
_Fluffy, fluffy floaty sweet love~_  
_I love your kindness and your earnestness forever~_

"Let’s be together, forever, Tokiya." Otoya voiced out his thoughts, and Tokiya's own birthday wish with that line. Not missing a beat, he pulled out a plain, polished tungsten band from his pocket and slipped it onto Tokiya's ring finger, as another similar one went on his own ring finger. "I heard that when you're best friends with someone for more than seven years you're practically stuck with them for a lifetime. So, I guess I'm stuck with you, Tokiya, forever and a day."

Tokiya was at a loss for words. He stared at the ring on his finger, admiring the simple nondescript design that could pass off as a normal fashion accessory. With Otoya's persuasion, he slid the ring off to inspect the inner side; etched in deep red and purple were the words _'Believe in me, and then you'll see, I promise you'_. Tokiya recognised it from their first-ever duet, and he teared up again.

"Otoya..."

Giggling, Otoya wiped the tears that managed to escape from Tokiya's eyes. "The happiness of being able to wish you on your special day... **Thank you for being born,** Tokiya. I love you so much."

"I... Thank you, Otoya. I love you too." Tokiya pulled his partner into a tight hug after putting the ring back onto his finger. "Thank you for putting up with me as I did with you for all this time. It is true then... I suppose I am stuck with you forever and a day now, Otoya."

"Forever and a day, and for many years to come."

Tokiya chuckled as he pulled away reluctantly. "Forever and a day. Though now we have to hurry and pack, the others could be waiting for us in the lobby now."

Otoya pouted even as he started moving to pack his belongings. "I forgot we still have work after this..."

"Once we are done with this shoot, we can head back to the mansion and share the prosecco with everyone else. I am also certain that Kotobuki-san and the other seniors will take some time to celebrate my birthday at night upon our return."

"Oh!"

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I might have cheated a little oops.~~
> 
>  
> 
> edit: i finished this in three hours and no beta check please stop me from doing shit like this again


End file.
